Ranma of the Kai-ryu
by crysalis
Summary: Ranma trains under King Kai. Stuff happens from there


Prologue   
  
  
Genma finished wrapping the the boy in fish sausage. A smile  
was on his face.  
  
"Pops are you sure about this?" Ranma said sniffing. "These  
things are stinky and I can't move."  
  
"Thats the point boy if you could move you would never be able  
to learn the Neko-ken." Genma said checking to make sure that the  
sausage was firmly secured.  
  
"I don't see how fish sausage will teach me a martial arts technique."  
  
"Don't worry boy you will." Genma said picking the young boy up and   
throwing him over his shoulder. He carried him over to a nearby lot  
and moved a cover off of a pit in the ground. "Well here we go boy.  
Are you ready?"  
  
"Ummm.. Are you really sure about this pops?" Ranma said looking down  
into the pit full of yowling cats.  
  
"Yes. Here we go." Genma shifted Ranma into his arms, and tried to  
throw him in. Unfortunately the sausage was greasy and slippery.  
Genma's grip slipped and Ranma tumbled roughly into the pit. Ranma's  
head hit the side of the pit with a sickening crack and he slumped  
to the bottom with his head bent at an odd angle. For Ranma everything   
went black.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up. "Ouch my head. Ohh... Where am I? Pops? POPS?! Are you   
here? Where are you?" Ranma looked around he was on a white curvy road.   
It extended far into the distance in both directions on either side of  
it were small triangle-shaped spikes. Ranma reached out and touched one  
and nearly cut his hand. "Ah sharp! What is this place?" Ranma looked   
over the edge of the road and down towards the orange clouds far below.   
"Where am I?! POPS!!!! Where are YOU?!?!" Ranma screamed tears coming   
to his eyes. "What ha.. ha.. happened?" Ranma wheezed no he wasn't   
crying it was just... hard to breath here and he had something in his   
eyes. Yeah and he was just curling up on the ground because he was tired.  
After all if he was crying pops would get mad at him and... Where is pops?  
  
He started to not cry harder.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Goku was making his way down snake way. Filled with energy from eating   
that fruit and running at full speed he almost missed the small boy   
curled up on the side of the path. Luckily he didn't and being the  
kind of guy he is he immediately came to a halt to check on the lightly  
sobbing boy. "Hey, is anything wrong?" Goku said his reacing out to touch  
the boy on the shoulder.  
  
Ranma had been too occupied to hear the approaching foot steps so he was   
caught off guard by the sudden voice. He immediately jumped up and dropped  
into a defensive stance.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Chill. I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong?" Goku said  
waving his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.  
  
Ranma tried to suppress his sniffles to the point where he could talk normally.  
"I.. I'm lost. I don't know where my pops is. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Sorry kid I haven't seen anyone other that you and the street sweeper   
on this road maybe he is further on that way." Goku said pointing in the  
direction he was heading. "By the way my name is Goku. What's yours?"  
  
"My.. my name is Ranma"  
  
"Well hello Ranma. I'm heading that way why don't you come with me?"  
  
Ranma looked down the road both ways swallowing trying to get moisture   
back into his throat. "Ummm.. Okay Mr. Goku I'd like that. You wouldn't   
happen to have any water would you?"  
  
"Hmmm.. No sorry Ranma I don't." A look of enlightenment came to his face.  
"But I do have another one of those fruit I was saving for later. Here you  
go." Goku said reaching into a pocket and pulling out a fruit and handing  
it to Ranma.  
  
Ranma ate it quickly his mood improving rapidly as his hunger and thirst  
instantly vanished. "Thanks Mr. Goku. That was great. Lets get going." Ranma  
said as he seemed to be twitching with energy.  
  
"Okay try to keep up. I set a rapid pace." Goku said taking off in a sprint  
Ranma following close behind.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
